Monsters Of Men
by Total Obsessive Bookworm
Summary: My not so great version of post The Ask And The Answer. I'm not much good at Chaos Walking fanfic, so please let me know what I should do with it! Set immediately after The Ask And The Answer, with the Spackle attacking and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chaos Walking series are, undeniably, THE best series I have ever read. I was checking for FOREVER for someone to write about it, but there wasn't even a section made for it, so yesterday I saw one up and I was like OMG finally so then although I can't write that well I decided to have a go at what will probably not happen in Monsters of Men.**

**I'm a huge fan of Patrick Ness and don't want to be compared to him, so don't xD**

**And as I'm writing on FanFiction, I obviously do not own the series or any of the characters mentioned. All rights go to Patrick Ness, the genius guy.**

* * *

"_War_," the Mayor says and his eyes flash as he rubs his hands together.

The word scares me (shut up). I think about the Spackle and 1017 and how he wants to kill me and how evil the Mayor must actually be to shoot his own son and how Davy would have loved to fight in this war to please his father and that's all he wanted to do and poor Davy and Viola, Viola, Viola, she can't walk, she's in the middle of this and it's all my fault and Viola -

"Todd, please, you must learn to control your Noise," the Mayor murmurs, watching the Spackle. Then he turns to me. "Ready to fight them?"

_No _I think at him and I know he hears me but he ignores it and says "Let's go."

As we pass Angharrad she thinks **Boy colt **and** Todd**, and I pat her once before climbing on top. The Mayor goes to Morpheth and climbs on too, but doesn't bother petting him. Of course.

I tell Angharrad to go as fast as she can as we race towards where the ship landed, where Viola is on Deadfall/Acorn. She obeys me and soon enough I can see Viola.

I guess she hears me in my Noise first as she turns around, looking twixt me and the Mayor. I can see from her face that she's disappointed and surprised that the Mayor's here, so I quickly go over what happened in my mind before we reach her. She don't look happy but she don't look like she's mad at me neither.

"It's the Spackle," I say to her as Angharrad slows down.

She nodded. "I know."

"They want to kill me," I say.

"What?" she asks, worried.

I get embarrassed (shut up) about what I did to 1017, and there ain't no reason for me to tell her what I did cuz she can see it in my Noise, loud and clear.

"Oh," she says, and she don't say no more.

Then the Mayor reaches us. "Viola, I would suggest that you leave here as you are clearly unable to participate."

We all look at her feet, all black and swollen under the bandages Lee put on. I notice her head snap up when I think of Lee.

"I'll take you to a house of healing," I say and suddenly Viola's face is full of determinayshun and she's really stubborn as she just says "No."

Having known her this long, I know that there ain't no point fighting with her about it but she can't walk and there are thousands of Spackle marching towards us and time is running out.

"Yes," I say. "Yer injured."

"I have to get to the ships," she says.

"We'll get you to yer ships. We just have to get you away from all these Spackle first. Especially when they want to kill me."

But she still shakes her head. "No."

I sigh loudly with clear irritayshun. "Viola - "

But her gasp stops me and I look to where she's looking and her people are coming out of the ships and the Spackle are stopping and looking at them and the Answer are coming from the west. Could this get any more effing complicated?

Viola tells Acorn to go to the ships after a few moments of everyone stopping and staring and I'm shouting "NO!" and my Noise is shouting **NO **but she ain't listening and she Acorn starts to move and -

And the Spackle start to charge.

* * *

**...I'm not too sure about writing Chaos Walking fanfiction, so should I continue or...? Just leave it? Lol.**

**Please let me know!!**

**~Total Obsessive Bookworm**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. AN: FATE OF STORY DEPENDS ON YOU!

**Okay please listen to this! I'm writing this House of Night fanfic. House of Night is this awesome series you've gotta read if you haven't. There are 6 books out already. The 7th comes out in 4 days and I've written a fanfic for that with like 32 chapters. There are gonna be 12 books in total, and I'm writing all of the ones that aren't out yet. I plan on making them all about the same length as the first one (32 chaps.) I'm only on the second one. **

**Once I'm finished that, I have another HoN fanfic that only has 4 chapters so far.**

**So I probably won't be able to update this.**

**BUT if someone who is joined Fan Fiction wants to co-write it with me, send me a PM with your ideas and we can get to work on it. **

**So if you have good ideas, please let me know!**

**Thanks =)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
